Episode 538.f Bubble Guppies: The NeverEnding Story! (Part 6)
Plot Nonny is a young boy who lives a dreary life being tormented by school bullies. On one such occasion he escapes into a book shop where the old proprieter reveals an ancient story-book to him, which he is warned can be dangerous. Shortly after, he "borrows" the book and begins to read it in the school attic where he is drawn into the mythical land of Fantasia, which desperately needs a hero to save it from destruction. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Gil as (Atreyu) *Nonny as (Bastian) *Oona as (The Childlike Empress) *Mr. Pirruccello as (Bastian's Father) *Mr. Grouper as (Cairon) *Bubble Puppy as (Falkor) *Big Bad Wolf as (Gmork) *Ogre as (Rockbiter) *Pronto as (Teeny Weeny) *Pinkfoot as (Night Hob) *Butterscotch as (Morla) *Martin as (Engywook) *Dot as (Urgyl) *Mr. Langoustine as (Carl Conrad Coreander) *Tobias, Jonesy, and Joshua as (School Bullies) *Rusty as (Artax) *Crabs, Lobsters, and Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Adventure, Drama, Family *Rating: PG for a bit of violence and for possible sad or scary scenes *Type of film: Epic, Fantasy Trivia *This is based on the 1984 movie "The NeverEnding Story." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb *Goby, Deema, and Molly don't appear because not many kids are in this story. *This story has some fanon characters and main characters. Story Start of Part 6. (Scene: Empress's Room) (Gil walks into the room. Before him was the Childlike Empress in person. The Childlike Empress has olive skin and purple hair in 2 little pigtails. She sits silently on her bed, her gaze never leaves Gil.) Childlike Empress: Gil, why do you look so sad? (He takes off the Auryn and hands it to her. She looks at it, and then him for an explanation.) Gil: I have failed you, Empress. Childlike Empress: No, you haven't. You've brought him with you. Gil: Who? Childlike Empress: The Earthling child. The one who can save us all. Gil: You knew about the Earthling child?! Childlike Empress: Of course. I knew everything. (Gil grows angry with her.) Gil: My horse died, I nearly drowned, and I just barely got away from the Nothing. For what?! To find out what you already knew?! Childlike Empress: It was the only way to get in touch with an Earthling. Gil: But I didn't get in touch with an Earthling! Childlike Empress: Yes, you did. (Scene: School Attic) (Nonny sits up slowly as the Childlike Empress talks on.) Childlike Empress: He has suffered with you. He went through everything you went through. And now, he has come here with you. (Scene: Empress's Room) Childlike Empress: He's very close. Listening to every word that we say. (Gil looks around, as does she.) (Scene: School Attic) Nonny: What?! (Scene: Empress's Room) (Two fragments of Fantasia collide and explode shaking the Tower violently.) Gil: Where is he? If he's so close, why doesn't he arrive?! Childlike Empress: He doesn't realize that he's already a part of the Neverending Story. Gil: The Neverending Story, what's that? Childlike Empress: Just as he is sharing all your adventures, others are sharing his. They were with him when he hid from the boys in the bookstore. (Scene: School Attic) Nonny: But that's impossible! (Scene: Empress's Room) Childlike Empress: They were with him when he took the book with the Auryn symbol on the cover, in which he's reading his own story right now. (Scene: School Attic) Nonny: I can't believe it, they can't be talking about me. (Scene: Empress's Room) (The Ivory Tower cracks. Gil turns around to see where it cracked, then he turns back to the Empress.) Gil: What will happen if he doesn't appear?! Childlike Empress: Then our world will disappear, and so will I. Gil: How can he let that happen?! Childlike Empress: He doesn't understand that he's the one who has the power to stop it. He simply can't imagine that one little boy could be that important. (Scene: School Attic) Nonny: Is it really me? (Scene: Empress's Room) Gil: Maybe he doesn't know what he has to do! (Scene: School Attic) Nonny: What do I have to do?! (Scene: Empress's Room) Childlike Empress: He has to give me a new name. He's already chosen it, he just has to call it out. (Scene: School Attic) Nonny: It's only a story, it's not real. It's only a story. (Scene: Empress's Room) (The Ivory Tower shakes and cracks some more. Gil falls over backward and is knocked unconscious.) (Scene: School Attic) Nonny: Gil! No! (Scene: Empress's Room) Childlike Empress: Gil! (The courtyard is being taken away by the Nothing. Because of Nonny's new found disbelief, the Nothing has grown stronger and is now attacking the last remaining part of Fantasia.) Childlike Empress: Nonny, why don't you do what you dream, Nonny? (Scene: School Attic) Nonny: But I can't! I have to keep my feet on the ground! (Scene: Empress's Room) Childlike Empress: Call my name! Nonny, please! Save us! (Scene: School Attic) Nonny: Alright, I'll do it. I'll save you. I will do what I dream! (He climbs up to the window and opens it. He leans out into the storm and calls out the name he had chosen for her.) Nonny: Oona! (Scene: Darkness) (It starts to get dark, pure and black as night. Nonny speaks.) Nonny: Why is it so dark? Oona: In the beginning, it is always dark. (A small light appears and starts growing until the two children's faces are illuminated. It is coming from an object in Oona's hand. Nonny looks at it.) Nonny: What is that? Oona: One grain of sand. It is all that remains of my vast empire. Nonny: Fantasia has totally disappeared? Oona: Yes. Nonny: Then everything has been in vain. Oona: No, it hasn't. Fantasia can arise in you . In your dreams and wishes, Nonny. Nonny: How? Oona: Open your hand. (She puts the grain into his hand and he looks at it.) Oona: What are you going to wish for? Nonny: I don't know. Oona: Then there will be no Fantasia anymore. Nonny: How many wishes do I get? Oona: As many as you want. And the more wishes you make, the more magnificent Fantasia will become. Nonny: Really? Oona: Try it. Nonny: Then my first wish is... (Oona follows his gaze and smiles.) (Scene: Above Fantasia) (Nonny rides on Bubble Puppy. Below them, Fantasia has been reborn. Everything appears as before.) Nonny: Bubble Puppy, it's even more beautiful than I thought. Bubble Puppy: Like it? Nonny: Bubble Puppy, it's wonderful! (Nonny looks around.) Nonny: Bubble Puppy, it's like the Nothing never was. (They fly over the Rockbiting Ogre, Pinkfoot, and Pronto. Nonny waves to them and the Ogre waves back. They change their direction and suddenly below them is a great endless field, the Great Plains. Nonny looks down and sees a familiar face from his imagination, only now it's real.) Nonny: Gil! Rusty! (Gil looks up, laughs, and waves as he and Rusty are headed for home.) Bubble Puppy: What would you like to wish for next? (Nonny leans over and whispers in his ear. Bubble Puppy laughs.) (Scene: City Street) (Tobias, Jonesy, and Joshua, the three bullies, were talking out on the street where they had chased Nonny the day before. They look up at the sky as Bubble Puppy and Nonny appear and start chasing them. They scream.) Tobias: A monster! Nonny: Yeah! Look there they are! Get 'em, Bubble Puppy. Let's see how you like it, chickens! Tobias: Down here! (One of them cries pointing to the alley. They start to rest, but Bubble Puppy chases them down there too. They start running again.) Nonny: We're gonna get you guys! (They run down the alley and jump into the dumpster as Bubble Puppy flies by them, laughing. They peer out of the dumpster and then duck back in.) Narrator: Nonny made many other wishes and had many other amazing adventures before finally returning to the ordinary world. But that's another story. The End! Recap Gil ascends to meet the Childlike Empress, who asks why Gil is so sad. Gil claims he failed, but the Empress says that he has brought the human child with him. The Empress claims that Gil's journey was necessary for the human child to follow along with their adventures. Nonny cannot believe that they are talking about him, but the Empress soon reveals revelations regarding the bullies, Tobias, Jonesy, and Joshua, that chased him, as well as the bookstore. Eventually, a large tremor shakes the tower, and Gil is injured. The Empress pleads to Nonny through the book to say her name, as this will save her and their world. Nonny is torn, as he seems to be giving into a flight of fancy, rather than keeping his feet on the ground as he said he would do for his father. Finally, Nonny calls out the name for the Empress, Oona, and the attic of the school goes black. Suddenly, Oona's voice rings in his ears, and Nonny finds himself face to face with her. In her outstretched hand, she holds a grain of sand, the last remains of Fantasia. She entrusts this to Nonny, and says that through his imagination, Fantasia will live again, as long as he keeps wishing. Nonny then begins to wish, and finds himself on Bubble Puppy's back, flying through the landscape of Fantasia, seeing it returned to normal. Bubble Puppy then asks Nonny what his next wish is. Nonny thinks, and the whispers into the giant puppy's ears, causing the creature to chuckle loudly. Back in the ordinary world, Tobias, Jonesy, and Joshua are shocked when Bubble Puppy and Nonny come flying down from the sky, chasing them down an alley. Joshua falls into a clump of garbage, while Tobias and Jonesy jump into the same dumpster that they had put Nonny in. Bubble Puppy swoops upwards, laughing victoriously. A closing narration explains that Nonny made many more wishes and had many more exciting adventures before finally returning to the ordinary world, but that's another story. Category:Stories